Crusade: Legend of the Dark Knight
by Fusion Cowboy Chaos Inc
Summary: It has been years since mankind bairly surivived Third Impact. Years since an incident that distroyed the shell that was Shinji Ikari and made way for something else. Something darker. The Batman. Chapter one now up.
1. Prolouge

Disclamer:

Batman created by Bob Kain and is the property of DC Comics

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Gainax.

We do not clame to own either property we're just using them for the hell of it. Although if any one wants to publish what we write in comic format we'd be more than willing to help.

Now to the good stuff.

* * *

Crusade: Legend of the Dark Knight 

PROLOGUE …

(-V-)

A blond headed woman led a cameraman through the crowded street full of squad cars. Spotlights where being turned on and shined up to the old brick warehouse in the center of the mass. "This is Brianna Shen of Channel Twelve News, reporting live in downtown Tokyo-3!" the woman said, as she approached where Police Lieutenant Misato Katsuragi hid behind a squad car glancing up at the building. "Lt. Katsuragi, is it true you have the entire Black Cross gang pinned up in there?" the woman asked, earning a glare from the purple haired former NERV officer.

"No, those are their weapons firing on us on their own," she snapped in reply ducking as the gang fired on them again. "Don't be a dumbass, Brianna!"

"Do you think we'll get another Bat sighting tonight, Ma'am?" Brianna asked looking up at the warehouse.

"There's no such thing as the Bat, Shen," Masato sighed, checking her gun while the younger woman watched the rooftop.

"Ok then what's that," She asked when she spotted a cloaked, pointy-eared figure appear from behind one of the warehouse chimneys.

"What's what?" Misato asked, glancing up where the girl was pointing and saw nothing but a chimney.

"He was right there!" Brianna pointed again, "Kira, did you get that on film?"

"Get what?" her cameraman asked dumbly causing the girl to groan.

"Ok, you two stay here and OUT of trouble," Misato ordered before looking at her SWAT team. "Ok we're going in, in five … four … three …" she was cut off by a scream from inside the building, "TWO-ONE-GO!"

Inside the building the gang leader kept his group close as he tried to raise the other members throughout the warehouse. "Hello? RESPOND DAMN IT! SOMEONE ANSWER!" He called into the radio, but only got static.

"Claw?" an unfamiliar voice spoke darkly through the radio.

"Yeah, who the hell is this?" the gang leader asked frantically.

"I'm coming for you." The voice responded before the signal dropped again.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT! ANSWER GOD DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed before glancing around at his four men…. "Wait … where'd the other two go?"

"What's wrong, guys?" a sinister voice spoke from the shadows in the corner of the room as two demonic white eyes opened. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"GET A GODDAMN LIGHT!" Claw yelled as he drew his handgun and jerked a flashlight from one of his thugs belt and shown a light where the eyes were, only to find his missing two thugs; both hanging upside down.

"Oh shit … man it's the Bat … it's the Bat!" one of Claw's remaining thugs panicked, "Let's just go to the cops; man, let's just go to the cops …"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the two thugs, 'blink' "COWARDS!" He yelled thinking his men ran.

"You don't have to be afraid of the dark, Claw," the voice spoke again, this time behind him. He spun around and fired his gun only to hit nothing but the wall. "The dark won't hurt you."

"Don't worry guys, there's just one of him and …" Claw drifted off when he turned and found himself alone with his flashlight. "Guys?" He looked around, the light from his flashlight starting to tremble in his shaking hand. "Guys, this isn't funny … THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Don't like being alone in the dark, Claw." the voice asked with no humor in its tone. "You're not alone, Claw. I'm right here with you …"

"STOP HIDING!" Claw screamed backing up and shining his light all around.

"Hiding, Claw, I'm not hiding …" the voice humphed, "I'm all around you … I'm always with you … the darkness in the shadows… I'm right there, always waiting … always watching …"

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! SHOW YOURSELF! WHERE ARE YOU?" Claw screamed, backing toward the corner of the room, but froze when he felt warm breath on his ear.

"I'm here …" the voice whispered before Claw saw the shadows close in around him.

(-V-)

Misato pressed her back to the side of the door in the last room of the warehouse before she spun in holding her sidearm and flashlight before her. "NO BODY MOVE, KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Misato ordered as she slowly entered the room, and heard quite sobbing in the far corner. She shined her light and saw the gang lord known as Claw curled in a ball crying.

"Claw?" She asked, as the big thug looked up with horrified eyes.

"Oh thank god!" He said crawling toward the woman as a frightened child, "Thank god, help me! Don't let it near me … please, oh please!"

Misato blinked in confusion as the murderer and rapist hugged her leg desperately. "What happened to you?"

"It … it was a demon … in the shadows … don't … lights… gotta have lots of lights …" Claw whimpered closing his eyes tight.

She glanced around the room and gasped when she saw the light from the window on the floor and the pointy eared shadow from whatever was before it. Misato turned quickly but discovered she was only pointing the gun at the broken window. "That's it, no more drinking before work."

(-V-)

Misato drove into the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3. She drove at a sedate pace. For her anyway. Being one of the T3PD's top cops does have its advantages after all. She was driving to see some old friends. At one point she considered these two family but now they seemed little more than acquaintances. This was something the former operations director of NERV disliked, a lot. It was not of her own choice. No. It was his choice. Shinji's choice. Again and again since his return from his travels 3 years ago she tried to build back the relationship with the boy she once considered a son. Each time he brushed her off, and Rei just followed along. Rei. Now that was interesting. Ever since the "2015 incident" as it came to be known she seemed to ever so slightly to open up. She moved into her home and became the peacekeeper that Shinji tired to be. Then Asuka left back to Germany. Then the discovery of Shinji's fortune and everything changed. With the loss of NERV when it was disbanded left the city with out the lynchpin of its economy. It seemed that everything went to shit right then. For 2 long years the city fell into a downward spiral. Shinji began to brood. Then he did something that shocked the surrogate mother. He left. Disappeared for 6 years.

Six.

Damn.

Years.

With no word at all during all that time. Then Rei received a message. She never shared what it was but then it was her turn to leave the home. If wasn't for her new career in the Police Department she wouldn't know what she'd do. Now Det. Lt. Katsuragi saw it. Her destination. Ikari Manor. It was a large foreboding place. Not the sort of place she'd have let him live. It didn't suit him. It suited his father though. It looked down over the city much the way Gendo Ikari did to people. His disappearance was one thing she was definitely glad for coming out of that bizarre day. She drove up to the gate and was buzzed in. She drove into a garage loaded with exotic cars. One of which was her old car. She started at it, still surprised at how well restored it was. She got out of her car and standing right there was Rei Ayanami. She bowed. "Greetings Det. Lt. Katsuragi."

Misato sighed. "You can still call me Misato you know Rei."

Rei merely straitened. "Yes Lieutenant. Shinji-san is in the library."

(-V-)

Shinji was sitting in a plush leather chair with it's back to the door when Misato entered the library. "Hello Misato."

"Hello Shinji. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has. I saw you made a critical bust last night on the news."

Misato walked around the room and sat in a chair to face Shinji. "Yeah we broke the B.C.s with that one. The thing is I had some unexpected help."

Rei silently stepped into the room producing two cups of tea and left without a word. Misato waited until the door was closed. "Well at least you're well taken care of. She makes the perfect servant."

Shinji sipped his tea. "You know it's not like that Misato. She just does it to keep herself occupied. I've tried to get her to be less formal around here. At least it's better than her calling me Shinji-sama. In any case what brings you by?"

Misato drank her tea wishing not for the first time that she hadn't stopped drinking alcohol. "I just wanted to check on my boy. See how you were doing. If you had any plans."

Shinji merely nodded as he placed his glass down. "Sorry I'm busy. I have an appointment to keep." He stood up and walked towards the window.

Misato finished her tea quickly. "Shinji... You're going to have to get over losing her. It's been years since that night."

Shinji sighed. "I have Misato. If you haven't noticed I have had a rather active social calendar."

Misato stood up. "That's bullshit! I know you Shinji. You've just been parading around with airheads. I know what kind of girl you like. None of those girls you've been seen with have been anything like her." Misato stomped up to her former ward and spun him around. "Damn it Shinji. I know you. You can't keep beating yourself up over how she died." It was then she noticed his eyes. For a moment she thought she saw something. She couldn't call it hard nor soft. In a flash it was gone.

"Misato. I'm not the same little kid anymore." He turned back around. "I do what I can. I run the company. I socialize and you know the hell Kensuke and I have raised on occasion. Tonight though… Tonight I have plans. Rei might be interested in going out tonight."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright. I just want you to know its not your fault ok Shinji. You've done more than enough for this world though. I just wish it could have cut you more of a break you know." With that the Police lieutenant left the library to the former third child.

"You're wrong Misato. I haven't done enough. My crusade it's nowhere near done."

(-V-)

After making sure Misato had left, Shinji crossed to the far wall of the study, moving the hands of the seemingly-ancient grandfather clock in a precise sequence, which caused the clock to open up to reveal a yawning mouth of pure darkness.

Where most people would feel hesitant about stepping into a seeming abyss, Shinji strode through with no hesitation, having made the journey many times before. He descended purposefully, but not quickly, down the staircase, the opening behind him sealing shut, the hands of the clock resetting to the correct time. As he descended, he shifted, undergoing a subtle metamorphosis.

His shoulders straightened, and his posture turned erect. The half bemused look slid off his face to be replaced with something harder, not quite emotionless, but definitely colder. The further down he went, the more the mask of Shinji Ikari was swept away to reveal what waited underneath.

The Batman.

As far as Batman was concerned, there was no Shinji Ikari. Shinji Ikari had been tossed into the crucible that had been Evangelion, being worn away until there was nothing left but a hollow shell. Even that had shattered that day nine years ago, making way for The Batman. Shinji Ikari was a useful mask, nothing more.

Shinji Ikari would have been horrified to realize just how much like his father he'd become in his quest for justice. Batman just considered it a bitter irony.

Batman reached the bottom step, and surveyed his lair. The Ikari Manor too, was a mask, a front for what lurked here, beneath the surface. Ikari Manor was opulent and beautiful. This, The Batcave, was a monument to functionality. The only thing the two had in common was expense. Everything down here served a purpose. Computer, laboratory, medical facility, car, equipment vault. No expense was spared, but nothing wasteful was present either.

It was to this last he headed, not even pausing from the bottom of the steps. As he strode in, he set off motion detectors, which began moving pieces of equipment directly in front of him, stopping when the pieces were arranged in an anatomically correct fashion, revealing the suit.

In a deliberate pace Batman placed on the suit. The leggings first then the armored torso and arms, light and flexible but strong. Then as his ceremony called for he placed on the utility belt loaded with all the tools he knew he might need as the night went on. There were only two parts left and the mask would be fully ripped away and Batman would stand truly ready for the night. First the gloves then quickly but surely he wrapped the cape around himself, the addition he added hanging behind his head.

He reached back and began to pull the mask over his face when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Shinji-san did you really have to upset her so. She was just trying to rebuild her connection to you."

Batman pulled the mask on, it's special eyepieces hiding his dark blue eyes behind a blank white, and turned around to face Rei. "I don't have time to rebuild one of Ikari's old bridges. There's too much work to be done without worrying about that."

Rei walked down the steps to stand before him. "Would it hurt your crusade against injustice so much for Shinji Ikari to learn to live again?"

At that Batman merely turned and walked away to the massive Batmoblie. Pressing a button on his belt the urban assault vehicle revved up and opened up for him. He hopped in and sped away.

Rei turned around and headed back upstairs. "I miss you brother."

(-V-)

The Batmobile pulled to halt, and Batman leapt out, none of his inner turmoil showing on his face, or in his profile as he approached the alley in question. The cloak fell down around him, concealing most of him from view as he walked into the alley.

He removed a long, thin package from within the cloak as he stopped, kneeling, placing the two roses, one yellow, the other red, onto the ground.

As he knelt, the events of that night slowly replayed in his mind.

The triple date.

The late movie.

The alley.

Two shots.

Two bodies hit the ground.

Screams of loss and rage.

Retreating footsteps.

He stood, turned around, and exited the alley, returning to his waiting car. He could not afford to tarry long.

The night was not over, and there was work yet to be done...

(-V-)

An Author's note: Well that was fun. This is a fic co-writen by myself (Fusion Blaster), Classic Cowboy, and Neverwhere: Chaos Mode. All 3 of us worked on this prologue and we have plans to have many of the Rogues Gallery,easily the best villians in comics, appear. Some with twists of our own. So the first chapter is coming next month on the 15th of June. The Legend has only begun.


	2. Dark Genesis: Knightlife

**Crusade: Legend of the Dark Knight**

**Dark Genesis**

**Chapter One: Knight Life**

A door opened in to a shadowy room. It was large and opulent but dark. A tall lanky man walked in and headed to the opposite end of the room where there was a small set of stairs leading to a dais. Sitting on a throne in the shadows was a second figure. The first figure approached the second.

The first figure smiled darkly. "So I take it you got a job for me?"

"Yes." A third figure this one female appeard and tossed a folder on a nearby table and returned to the shadows. He spoke again. "All you need to know is there."

The first figure flipped threw the folder. "I have to make it look like someone else did it. Where's the fun in that."

"It's part of the job. Take it or leave it."

"Oh I'll take it. I just hate having my art dictated. The money's more than good though so I'm willing to bend." The First figure said before giving a dark chuckle.

"Very good. The quicker the job is done the better."

"Oh I can do it tonight. That'll be no problem at all."

**(-V-)**

Elsewhere in Tokyo-3 the social elite and a few other assorted guests where attending a chairity event hosted at Ikari Industries headquarters. Shinji Ikari and several other notables from the top of the company including CEO Kit Fuyutsuki a gentleman in his late fourties, with whom Shinji was talking.

Shinji stood silently making small talk about the company in general. It was quickly apparent that the primary shareholder wasn't the best audience to the man. Kit smiled slyly at him. "Well I can see I'm boring you at the moment and you're probaby ready to seach out your next conquest."

Shinji returned the smile with his superior version. "Why Kit, you wound me. I just wish to mingle with our other guests."

"Ah to be young again. Go on Ikari and have fun."

Shinji bowed politely and wandered off to mingle with the crowd. He passed grettings on to the the guest in the banquet hall. Spent more time with the females, especially the more lovely ones, the apparant playboy found a familar face in the crowd. Kensuke Aida, who was now an assistant District Attorney.

His old friend noticed him and walked right up to him claping him on the back. "HEY BUDDY! How's the hunting so far?"

Shinji smiled "Just walkin the crowd right now. So how's work going?"

"Not bad." Kensuke's mirth faded for a moment. "Same shit different day. Soon though I think we'll get some change in the DA's office and we may be getting some real help."

The former third child raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I'm thinking once I start getting some more high profile cases I'll see if I can make it to DA, but that's long term. I just hope the rumor is true."

"What rumor?"

The young attorney smirked once again. "We just may finally get someone competent in charge of the Police."

"Who?"

There been 2 names getting tossed around. Both of them good cops, but I can't help but feel a bit baised to one over the other. Captain Yoshiyuki Tanaka and my favored pick one Lt. Misato Katsuragi."

"You're kidding me. Misato as the commissioner?

"That's one of the rumors. She's been making a name for herself busting heads lately."

Shinji took a sip of his drink. "I just didn't think she'd get a shot at it after her demotion 3 years ago."

"Well since Touji was able to prove her innocence in the corruption accusations towards her the heat was never as bad as the press made it look." Kensuke smirked then continued. "Well speak of the devil and she appears. HEY MISATO!" He missed his friend wince at that.

Misato who was dressed in a Dress uniform and filling it out quite well for someone in her early 40's. She smiled her winning smile."Hello boys. Having fun?"

One responce was gleeful "Yes ma'am."

One less so but polite. "Hello Misato."

"So how are you two doing?"

Kensuke spoke up first. "Oh you know me Misato. Course my more wild days are behind me now?"

Both Misato and Shinji got disbelieveing looks on their faces. Misato asked first "No way. Our little Kensuke finally ready to settle down. So you and her are finally getting serious."

Kensuke now went from smirking to a genuine smile. "Well I can't help it. She's perfect. With her I feel like I can't do any better."

Kensuke's musing was interuped by a more gruff voice "You can't."

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. One Detective Sargent Touji Suzuhara. Things quickly felt much more tense. "My sister is just too good for you Kensuke. I just know you're going tobreak her heart."

Kensuke stepped right into Touji's space. "I told you already Touji. She's not a little girl anymore, and I won't break her heart."

"That I'll believe when I see it."

Shinji decided to change the subject quickly. "So Touji. How's the bionic arm holding up?"

Touji went from scowling to smiling. "It's great man. The prosthetic was good but this thing is awesome. I'm out in the streets makin those bastards pay for what they do."

"So. What are you doing here Touji?" Shinji asked as he realized that he wasn't one of the security detail.

"I'm here to talk to the Lt."

Misato then stepped closer. "What do you need?"

"In private ma'am."

The two walked off and began wispering to each other. Touji shortly walked off and Misato returned to the boys. "Sorry guys. Duty calls. Kensuke you just might have that high profile case real soon." With that the former Nerv officer left.

Kensuke had a smile while Shinji had a more contemplative look. It was Shinji who spoke. "Something just occoured to me Ken. I've gotta go. I'll catch you later."

"No problem man. Have fun."

**(-V-)**

Touji led Misato in an alley on the east side of town. "This is the Guy Lt. Nobiyuki Ishida."

If there was one part of the job Misato didn't much care for it was this. Dead bodies. She didn't think she would ever get used to them. Even if it was a heartless bastard like him. "God I hope this isn't the beginning of a gang war."

"Considering this guy is head of one of the major Yakuza factions. I can't help but think it might be." was his reply.

Misato nodded sadly. "Still, dismembering him and leaving him in a garbage bag is a bit much don't you think?"

Touji turned around nearly gagging."This is the work of a sick, sick individual."

"Considering the territory we're in and the rumors."

The younger Sargent turned around. "You think it was the Butcher?"

The Lieutenant turned to the ally's entrance "Yeah Katachi and him have hated either other for years."

"Should we bring him in for questioning?"

Then Misato noticed something. "Wait a second." She walked towards a nearby trash can. She moved it to find an oversized bloody knife. "This looks like Katachi's knife don't it."

The Sargent leaned over her shoulder and smiled. "I love it when they do something stupid." He then ran tothe street and called out to some of the other officers "Someone get me an evidence bag now!"

No one noticed above them the shadow that moved back into the night.

**(-V-)**

Makoto Hyuga has done well for himself after the dismantling of NERV, going as far as becoming the newest City Councilman of Tokyo-3. But unfortunately, some parts of his past wouldn't remain in his past. "Councilman Hyuga?" his secretary spoke through the intercom on his desk.

"Yes, Kaname?" Makoto smiled as he answered the hail.

"Officer Katsuragi's back," the secretary said dully, "Do you want me to send her in or tell her your not here?"

"Um … Kaname, is she in hearing range of you and the intercom?" Hyuga sweat dropped.

"Ahuh, why?" the bouncy secretary answered.

"Uh … never mind … send her in …" Makoto sighed, rubbing his face. "Good help is hard to find …"

"Ain't that the truth," Misato said as she slinked into the office. The way the purple haired beauty was swinging her hips gave the young councilman a very bad feeling.

"Hey, buddy, guess what," Misato beamed at her old friend, "Got some great news!"

"Oh?" Makoto gulped as she leaned against the side of his desk, letting her skirt ride up her thighs.

"The Commissioner is planning on retiring in the next few months," Misato said as she fanned herself slightly, "My, is it hot in here?" she asked as she began slowly unbuttoning the top of her uniform top. "Anyway, guess who's been nominated to take his place?"

"You-you've been nominated?" Makoto looked like he'd hyperventilate soon, "That's breast! Would you like to clit down?" He choked out in a squeaky voice as she unbuttoned down where he could see the top of her bra.

"Yeah, but two others have been nominated though …" She pouted, turning to face him head on, moving to the opposite side of his desk. "You know what would get me the job no doubt Makoto-chan?" she asked in an almost child-like voice as she leaned across the desk, giving a full view down her top.

Makoto answered by shaking his head quickly. "If I could find and catch that mean old vigilante Batman, I'm sure that would guarantee me getting to be the Commissioner …" She said reaching across to toy with his now longer bangs with her fingers.

"I wouldn't … know anything … a breast that," Makoto forced out, his eyes stuck on her cleavage.

"Oh … poo … but wait … I'm sure the commissioner has information on the Batman in his personal computer … in his office …" she whispered, as she drew small invisible patterns on Makoto's cheek and chin with her forefinger's nail. ྭྭ

"That's … uh … the … err … Commissioner's personal computer, Misato …" Makoto whimpered, sweating bullets, "he's the only one who can … uh … um … can get … uh … in there … Eep!" he yelped when she quickly moved around the desk to plop down in his lap.

"But MAKOOOOOOTOOO!" She whined as she gazed up at him with a flirty seductive smile on her face. "You hacked all the personal computers when we worked together at NERV … I know you still can do it …"

"This is a trick," Makoto choked, looking anywhere but the beautiful woman in his lap. "You're probably got a bug and trying to get me in trouble, AND arrested. Arresting a City Councilman for hacking would probably get you the job too!"

"I'm not trying to get you in trouble, Makoto … I thought you knew me better then that …" She said sadly before throwing another seductive glance. "If you don't believe me you can strip search me right here…" she said earning another 'eep' from her friend.

"C'mon, Makoto … I just wanna know what the Commish knows …" Masato said, stroking his cheek. "Please … Makoto … please?"

Makoto sat back with a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll give it a shot, but NO PROMISES!" He stated with as forceful a glare as he could muster.

"Thanks, Makoto!" Masato squealed as she moved in to kiss the tip of his nose, "You're a great friend. Give me a call on my cell to meet you when you got the stuff. K?"

Misato hopped off his lap and walked out of his office, stopping at the door to look back to give her friend a wink, before leaving him alone.

Makoto seemed to go limp in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm so weak …"

**(-V-)**

It had been a long night for Batman. After seeing the crime scene and giving it his own look over he patrolled the City. A few minor crimes stopped. The entire night though something about the crime scene just itched at the back of his mind.

Batman walked up to his computer console and quickly brought up information on Kouji "The Butcher" Katachi. Reading up on the yakuza he sat back and thought.

"The dismembering is his prefered style of killing. Just seems odd his masters would let him off his leash to kill a rival." Shinji pulled the cowl off his head and began to pace the cave. "There's been a peace for the last year that's benefitted both factions. It doesn't make sence to break it now. His knife is his most cherished weapon there is no way he'd leave it behind. The butcher loves slaughter but is no fool. Something about this doesn't fit.."

The Dark Knight sat down again and began to brood "Cui bono"

To Be Continued...

**(-V-) **

C. Cowboy: one chapter down, who knows how many to go. Look for a dark, angsty, humorous, dramatic ride folks, and don't forget the Misato fansurvice. Gotta love the Misato fansurvice.

F. Blaster: That you do bro... even if she's in her fourties... ya she'd probably still be hot then. Hell we say she will be so she will. In any case This is obviously only the beginning. Sorry for the lateness. I stalled out 5 days before the due date and had nothing. Thankfully Cowboy was able to knock out one of the scenes and made it a nice piece of funny. As for Questions about Villians and I know you have them only 3 at this time will be made from the Eva Cast(We're not saying who but at least 1 shouldn't be hard to guess). We will eventually go into what happend that fateful night but that won't be for a while. We also will show what happened to the rest of the cast as the fic goes on. Well Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Please let us know what you think. We even accept flames.


End file.
